Shipwreck
by Grumpu84
Summary: Edward finally proposed to Bella! She goes on a 2 week cruise to Florida to tell Renee. But what happens when the ship sinks and she's stuck on an island with Victoria and her friends? Rated T to be safe.
1. Vacation

**Hello! This is my new story! If you read La Traicion Ante De Muerte and liked it, then you should read this along with my other new story which is called Draft, which should be up later today. Um…. I hope you like it. It may not seem too good yet but it'll get better, I promise. **

Vacation

Edward's POV

"Why do you have to go?" I moaned.

"What, do you think I should tell her over the phone?" Bella replied.

I had just proposed to her in our meadow, and Bella was going to go on a 2- week cruise to Florida to tell her mom that we were getting married.

"Well, no, but……….." I couldn't come up with anything. "Well at least let me come with you!"

"No, Edward, people are supposed to tell their parents, not have their fiancés tell them."

"Well, you could tell them while I wait in the background."

"No, Edward, my mom is going to freak out, it'll be worse if you're standing behind me."

"How about I stay at a hotel while you go tell her, and then you come back to the hotel."

"Edward………."

"Bella………….." I retorted.

"This is something I have to do myself."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But I get to at least fly down to Florida to go with you on the way back."

"I can do that," she said to me, going in for a kiss. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You need to change me 1 week before the wedding."

"Why?" I was annoyed now.

"Because I'm not going to forget my wedding!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I said to her. "Anything for you, love." She did this to me often. Asking me to do things, knowing that I will, but only because it's for her.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed back, and we parted. "Oh, this is not fair!" she said.

"I know, love, but 1 week before the wedding, and we can do whatever we want without holding back." I gave her a mischievous smile.

She checked the time. "Oh, shoot!" she said. "It's already 11! I broke curfew!"

She started to get up, and said to me, "And tonight's the night that I'm telling Charlie, too."

"Then I'd better get you home fast, shouldn't I?" I said to her. I picked her up and rushed her out the door into my Volvo. As I put her down in the passenger side, I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face. I got into the driver's side, and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. As she leaned back, I gunned the gas pedal, and we were going almost 105 mph in 10 seconds. As we reached her house, we were both silent. We sat there for a pretty long time. Neither one of us wanted her to leave. We sat there until we heard Charlie screaming, "ISABELLA SWAN, GET IN HERE NOW!"

She sighed, and turned to me for one last kiss. As our lips met, she draped her arms around my neck. I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I know. I love you more."

"Not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it-"

"BELLA, I CAN SEE YOU!"

"Ugh, I guess I'd better go tell him."

"Ok."

"Seeya."

"Bye."

She shut the door and ran to the house. I started going backwards, when I heard her whisper, "I still love you more."

As she looked back, she was smiling. I shook my head. And then I went back to my house, ashamed at myself that I hadn't persisted enough to make her let me come with her.

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward backed out of the driveway. I whispered to him, knowing that he would hear me, "I still love you more."

As I turned my head, I saw him shaking his head and smiling. I turned back around to see Charlie, with an infuriated look on his face.

"Where have you been with that dick!"

I glared at him. "I just went over to his house and we lost track of time!"

"Right. Am I supposed to believe that?"

"YES!"

"Well I don't! I don't think that you should be running around at night with a boy who left you!"

"Dad, why don't you give him a chance?"

"BECAUSE HE HURT YOU!"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF 2ND CHANCES?"

"YEAH, BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE ONE!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO START TRUSTING HIM!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO AND I NEVER WILL!"

"WELL WE'RE GETTING MARRIED AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

He stood, rooted to the ground, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm going on a cruise ship to Florida tomorrow to tell Mom."

I ran upstairs, slammed into my bed, and cradled the ring that Edward had bought me for the engagement. It had a huge ruby in it. I loved it. I loved Edward. And nothing that Charlie did or said could ever change that.

**Okay! So did you like it? If you did, I'll put up Draft this afternoon. I'm gonna work on the 2nd chapter now. PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, Aro is going to come and kill Edward! And nobody wants that! So REVIEW!**


	2. Boarding

Boarding

Edward's POV

I ran back from my house over to Bella's. I couldn't wait to see her. Even better, I couldn't wait to see her expression as she realized that I was sitting in her rocking chair in the corner of her room. I wondered how she had faired telling Charlie about us getting married. As I neared the house, I saw Bella through one of the windows. She was sitting on the bed, holding her ring. She was obviously bothered by something. I was going to go up and comfort her, but Charlie went upstairs to continue the conversation they'd been having. I hid in a bush.

Charlie opened the door and slammed it behind him. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED, BELLA! YOU'RE ONLY 18! YOU JUST GRADUATED!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, DAD! I LOVE HIM!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD JUST GO MARRY HIM WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT!"

They were getting really loud, now. They were waking some of the neighbors.

"I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT, DAD! I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS NOW! I KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

"WELL AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"FINE! I'LL MOVE OUT!"

"WHATEVER! GET OUT BY TOMORROW MORNING OR DON'T GET MARRIED!"

"I'LL GET OUT TONIGHT!"

I was so surprised. I'd never seen Bella get this angry at Charlie.

I heard Charlie walk out, the door slamming. Bella started packing. So I scaled the wall. As she saw my head pop up, her face lit up like a light bulb. "Edward!" she said to me.

"Hello," I said back. "I didn't mean to be the cause of so much fighting. I guess that I'm now the reason that Charlie kicked me out of the house."

"It doesn't matter. I don't even want to live here anymore."

"You're staying at our house, whether you like it or not."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Superman."

I zoomed around the room, packing everything for Bella in a matter of seconds. When everything was packed, she said to me, "Thank you. I love you."

"I know. But I still love you more."

She smiled at the inside joke, and said to me, "Why don't you go hide in the truck while I go leave from the front door."

"Will do."

I jumped out the window, opened the drivers side of the door, almost shut it (I didn't want to make noise), and crawled over to the other side. As I crouched down so that no one could see me, I heard Bella walking down the stairs. From the sounds of it, Charlie was watching TV. As he saw Bella, he said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh……… I didn't really think you meant it."

"Well, I do."

"Where are you going to go?"

"The Cullens' house."

"They probably won't take you in."

"I already called and asked."

He was speechless. I guess he really was surprised.

"I'll bring the truck back tomorrow before I leave."

She walked out of the house, carrying all of her suitcases. As she piled them in the back, she saw my back, as I was hunched over, and smiled. She got into the driver's side, and started the car. As we drove out of the driveway, I said to her, "Hello, gorgeous."

She smiled, and I sat up. I wanted to kiss her, so badly, but I knew that I shouldn't. While she's driving, at least.

"Thank you so much for letting me live with you guys," she said to me.

"There's no where we'd rather have you be, Bella," I said back.

She smiled. As we neared the house, I saw the whole family waiting for us. Alice must have seen us coming. As we got out of the car, everybody hugged Bella, while she thanked them. They carried her suitcases up to my room, which is where, of course, she would be staying.

"Bella, you've got a big day tomorrow, and it's pretty late. You should probably get some sleep," I told her.

"I guess you're right," she moaned. I quickly changed her, while she covered her breasts and vagina, and laid her down in the bed. As I lay down next to her, I said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you more."

I started to hum her lullaby, the one she loved so much, and she smiled. I watched my angel as she drifted off to sleep.

As Bella woke up, she looked at me, and smiled. Then she looked around the room, and her face held a look of confusion. Then she remembered last night, and smiled at me again. "How can you be happy about last night?" I asked her.

"Because now I'm living with you," she answered.

She looked at the clock "Oh, shoot," she said, as she realized that her ship left in 2 hours. "We'd better go."

She took a human moment while I sat and waited for her to come back. I pondered her sleep. For once, she had a peaceful sleep with no dreams. She didn't sleep-talk.

As she came back from her shower, I turned around so that she could get dressed. I turned around to see her. She was stunning. She had on tight jeans, and a nice white blouse. She had put on a little bit of red lipstick, and it just emphasized her beauty even more.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready for anything when I'm with you," she replied.

We walked down the stairs. The family was waiting for her with breakfast. Of course, it was fast-food. The 1 thing that we couldn't do well was cook. We don't eat, how are we supposed to know how to cook?

When she was done with breakfast, Bella and I went to our cars. "I'll seeya in a little bit, okay?" I said to her.

"Yep."

I drove right behind her, all the way to Charlie's house. She parked the truck in the driveway, and then got into my Volvo. She gave me a kiss before I drove to the docks on the farther side of Washington. It didn't take that long with my need for speed. We got there about 15 minutes before the boat left. The rest of the family was already waiting for us. She gave everyone a hug, and saved me for last. She pulled me into a kiss. I whispered into one of her ears, "I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed again, and then the 5 minute warning call was made from the boat.

"I guess I'd better go," she said to all of us.

We all said goodbye, and she said it to us, and then she had to go. She got into the boarding line. I knew that this was going to be a long 2 weeks. If only I knew.

**So did you like that one? Now Bella and Edward are separated. Will they ever see each other again? You'll never find out unless you review! I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, so Aro cut Edward's arm off and sucked the blood from that. So review or Edward will be armless and legless!**


	3. Roommate

**I got a bunch of annoyed reviewers because I've been updating Shipwrecking one day and Draft the next. I can't do 2 at a time, people! But thanks for the support! Here's Chapter 3!**

Roommate

I walked from Edward's arms, backing out of the one place that comforted me more than anything. As an annoying warning was let out, I looked at the rest of them. "I guess I'd better go," I said to them with regret. I wished that I could just stay with them. But what was I supposed to do about Renee? Not tell her that I was getting married? Tell her over the phone? You don't know my mom.

I said my goodbyes for the 2nd time, and then had to almost run to catch the boat. There was a line to board, so I was in luck. The boat wasn't going to leave without me.

As I stepped onto the boat, I wished that I had taken on Edward's pleas to let him come with me. I didn't know how I was going to survive 2 weeks without him. Unfortunately, I was going to spend longer than that without him.

The boat took off, and I waved goodbye to the Cullens with tears in my eyes. They waved back, Edward looking the saddest. He almost had to turn away at the sight of me leaving. But 2 weeks was enough. He knew he had to get as much of me as he could and save it until I got back. The tears spilled down my face as I looked at Edward's face, which was getting farther away, and fast, too. Even when it was not visible anymore, I stayed there. I stayed because I knew that he could see me, and even if I couldn't see him, the thought of him being able to see me was still great. I waved at him again, and the other passengers looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored them, but stopped waving. I took out my cell phone, already so desperate that I needed to call Edward.

As I dialed the number, I couldn't wait to hear Edward's voice again. He picked up, and automatically said, "Bella?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you dialing a number on your cell phone. And you and my family are the only ones that know this number. And my family's still here."

"This sucks. I couldn't even go for 10 minutes without talking to you. How am I going to go for 2 weeks?"

"Well, you could waste up all your money talking to me on your cell phone."

"I think I'll do that." He laughed, even though I was serious.

"So what's on your agenda today?" he asked me.

"Well, first I have to go meet my roommate, since I got my ticket on such short notice."

"Okay. Call me when you're done."

"I'll probably call you before I'm done."

He laughed again. "Okay, bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you more." And before he could respond, I shut the cell phone, and made a goodbye wave in his direction again. Then I turned around, walking to where a sign said the cabins were.

I looked at the room number on my ticket. 218. I walked along the hallway, and found my room, and opened the door with the key that a man who worked on the boat had given me in the boarding line. I looked in, to find that it was painted yellow and lime green. It had 2 twin beds near each other, and a bathroom to the right of them. Beside each bed were nightstands. It seemed that my roommate had already decorated. I saw hairbrushes, make-up appliances, among other various beauty cosmetics. But what scared me was a picture. It was a picture of a man and woman that I knew very well. I turned around to run, to scream Edward's name, in some vain hope that he could save me, but she was already behind me. "Surprise," she said, with a hint of malice in her voice. I should never have come on this trip.

**Okay, I know that it is really short, but the other chapters will definitely be longer. And if you didn't like it, or thought it was too short, you'll survive. Unlike Alice. Aro has moved from Edward to Alice, and he might accidentally bite off some body parts! Or preferably swallow her body whole. So review and maybe I can stop Aro (this is a really weird way of getting you guys to review, but for some reason, it works)!**


	4. BIG MIGRAINE

**Hey! I'm really sorry about this, but I can't update today. I have to go to about 3 places tonight to do stuff, and I have a huge migraine. I seriously think that I would black out if I stared at a computer screen for more than 15 minutes. SORRY! But I only have a half-day of school tomorrow, so I'll update both Shipwreck and Draft then. I promise. Still really sorry! REVIEW PLEASE (NO FLAMES)!**


	5. Sinking

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry it's a little late. I had to do stuff (again). This'll be the actual sinking of the ship. Anyway, I hope you like it. I've got 3 new characters in this chapter. I'd just like to tell you what they mean. I picked them because they had funny meanings. Ellema means milking a cow. That comes from all origins. Tamia means chipmunk. That is Latin. And Huslu means hairy bear. That is Native American. I realize that all of these names are weird, but they're funny, so get over it. **

Sinking

Bella's POV

Victoria looked me over, apparently amused. I started shaking, afraid of what would happen net. She laughed at me, and walked out of the room. I gaped. She was going to let me go? No, that couldn't be it. She must be waiting so that she can have me be scared for a while before she kills me. Maybe I still had a chance. I got my cell phone out, and sat on the bed. As I dialed Edward's number, hoping that he wasn't busy, I put it up to my ear. I heard the ringing on the other end, and after 3 rings, I started to get really scared. What if he didn't pick up, and I had to deal with Victoria myself?

But he did pick up, and as I heard his beautiful voice saying, "Hello, Bella," I sighed in relief.

"So, is your roommate nice?"

"No, it's-"

"Really? That's weird."

"Edward, my roommate is Victoria."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Victoria. I walked in here and there was a picture of her and James on a shelf, and I turned around to leave so that I could call you, but she was already there, but she left. I don't know why. I'm really scared."

"Wow. Don't worry, we'll be there in an hour or so."

"Okay, but hurry. I don't know how long-"

The cell phone was whisked from my hand and thrown out of a window into the water below us. I looked around and saw that Victoria and 2 other vampires were standing behind me. Victoria gave me a cold stare, while the other 2 were too preoccupied trying not to suck up my blood now.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Victoria.

Suddenly a red siren went off in our room. I jumped, but the other 2 seemed unsurprised. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Please proceed to high ground, the boat is sinking. Please remain calm. We will be able to stop it. Do not panic." Victoria and the other 2 snorted. "Right, like they'll be able to patch up that hole," said one of the strangers.

I gasped. They couldn't just kill me, they had to torture me first by killing everyone else on the boat. They picked me up, while I struggled to no prevail. They made a hole in the window, and water flooded into the boat.

They swam through the hole, only escaping to the top for air frequently enough to keep me alive.

We swam for hours upon hours, until I finally saw land. It was a small, sandy island, barely the size of 5 buildings. As we neared the beach, the vampire holding me let me go, knowing that I wouldn't try to escape. I hit the land, coughing up water that had gotten stuck in my lungs. The other 3 stood, patiently waiting for me to finish. I began crying, for I knew that I was going to die, and that I would never see Edward again.

"Having fun?" Victoria inquisited. I glared at her. She continued. "This is Ellema and Tamia." She pointed to the other 2 vampires. Ellema had flowing, black hair, and a beautiful body. She stared at me with piercing, cold eyes. Tania was blonde, and she seemed more sensitive. She looked at me with pity in her eyes, but at the same time, didn't try to stop what was going on.

"We'll leave you alone to sort out your feelings."

The 3 of them left, leaving me alone after kidnapping me, and sinking a ship with thousands of people on it. And I would never see Edward again. I pondered that thought while I cried, my tears turning the sand darker, along with the rest of my life.

Edward's POV

"Okay, but hurry. I don't know how long-" Bella gave a little scream, and the line went dead. I was panicking. Bella was in trouble. I should never have let her go on that ship. She was going to die. I was going to commit suicide. Why does everything have to end badly?

Alice could tell that I was fretting. "Edward," she said to me. "She's still alive. We have to go now if we're going to keep it that way." I remembered that there was still a chance. I flung myself into the water, despite the looks of other people at the docks. The rest of the family followed, and we went down to the bottom of the ocean floor. We swam faster then we ever had, for we knew that Bella's life was on the line. I just hoped that we weren't too late.

As we came upon the ship, I realized in terror that it was already halfway into the water. It was sinking, and fast. I smelled Bella, but her scent was faint. That only meant 2 things. Either they had taken Bella, or… well, you know what the other idea was.

But she definitely wasn't here. I was desperate, searching in the boat, just in case. But all I found was bodies. Bodies of infants. Children. Adults. Everyone. Few were still alive. And those that were, would die soon. I would have helped, but I was too busy trying to figure out where Bella was. But her scent was lost in the sea water. I had no idea where she was. If she was ok. If they were beating her. Whoever "they" was. I'm sure Victoria wouldn't have just brought herself. She must have followers and friends.

I heard Alice sigh in relief. "What is it, Alice?" I asked quickly, not trying to hide my worry. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Bella's still alive," she said just as quickly. They went to some island. I have no idea where it is. Sorry, but it only showed me a close-up."

But that was good enough. Knowing that Bella was still alive brought so much comfort to me, I couldn't even begin to describe it. But I kept going. I wouldn't stop until I found her. And that would be enough. That would be the only thing that could stop me.

Bella's POV

I had been alone for almost an hour, now. I gazed out upon the sea, wishing that I had let Edward come along. If only. But while I was looking out there, I saw something. At first I thought that it was a piece of driftwood, and looked away. But when I looked back, it was closer. It was a person. A child. Barely 13 or 14.

I ran out into the water to see if he was alive. I pulled him up to shore, and put my head on his chest. His heart was still beating faintly, but he wasn't breathing. I pushed on his chest to get any water out of his lungs. I felt his lungs deflating, the water going into his windpipe. I stood him up, hoping that the water would go down into his stomach. When he still wasn't breathing, I gave him the Heimlich Maneuver **(I know I used that in my last story, but I couldn't think of anything else)**. I watched as his eyes flew open, and water came from his mouth.

He stood there, stunned, probably still thinking about what was going on. I took he opportunity to talk to him. "Are you okay?"

"Wha…. huh…. what's going on?"

"Um… you were just on a ship that wrecked. You just floated up here, and I gave you the Heimlich Maneuver, and now you're here.'

He was shocked. He didn't move for many minutes. I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up from any type of daydream he was having. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh, Huslu. It's Native American." For the first time, I studied him, and noticed that he was a mi of Native American and African American.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I turned 13 6 months ago.'

Wow. 13. And I thought I was unlucky.

His face got emotional as he looked at something behind me. I turned around to see the 3 vampires with mixed expressions on their faces. Victoria looked amused, Ellema looked annoyed, and Tamia looked as if she wanted to take care of Huslu. I turned back to Huslu. He was in love.

"Who's your friend?" came from Victoria.

"Um, this is Huslu. He just floated in."

"Let's kill him," said Ellema. At this, Huslu got very scared. He withdrew, obviously wishing that he had never come on this trip.

"Wait," said Tamia. "Why don't we keep him? We can suck his blood out afterward."

"Why?"

"Because, it'll be like a celebration once we kill her," Tamia said, pointing to me. I think she just liked Huslu.

"Fine," Victoria said regretfully. "We're going to hunt," she said to me. "Don't try to leave, you won't get out before we get you. And explain things to the kid."

In a flash, they were gone. I turned back to Huslu, who was gaping. I sat down with him on the beach. "Huslu," I started. "Have you ever heard of vampires?"

**Tada!!! There's Chapter 4! Sorry it's late. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. REVIEW OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Shock

**Tada! And the suspense continues. Will Edward find Bella? Or will he die trying? Dun dun dun. Will Huslu believe Bella or go over to the vampire's side? Dun dun dun. Will the vampire trio kill Bella now or wait until later? Dun dun dun. I like this dun dun dun stuff. Somebody does that all the time, but I forget who. If you're the dun dun dun person, review me and tell me! **

Shock

Charlie's POV

"Look, I just think that you could consider talking to her. The Cullens aren't exactly the greatest family." Billy was trying to convince me that I was right a little bit ago, that Bella and Edward weren't right for each other. But I had thought about it. If Bella really loved him, and he loved her, then I was going to be happy for them.

"Billy," I said to him over the phone. "This is Bella's decision. Not mine. I'm going to support her if she wants to marry someone. I know that Edward hurt her, but they say that it was a misunderstanding. They love each other, and that's good for them."

"Fine," Billy retorted. "But don't come crying to me when she gets hurt and becomes a shell again." With that, he hung up, leaving me hanging in the middle of an argument. I sighed, hanging up the phone. As I sat down, I thought to myself, _Wow. Billy's become an asshole ever since he found out that Bella and Edward were engaged._

I turned on the TV, about to turn on ESPN, when I saw something on the news that caught my attention. "Hundreds of people are dead, and there are no found survivors. We've found 543 bodies, and there were 548 people on the boat, meaning that 5 bodies haven't been found, or someone is still alive. We're still continuing the search for them."

_I wonder how that happened_, I thought to myself. Then it showed a picture of a boat. "How exactly did this happen, Chuck?" a reporter asked someone back at the station.

The reply was, "Well, Katie, the ship was headed to Florida from Washington." My jaw dropped. "About 3 hours into the trip, a huge, mysterious hole was found in the bottom of it. Nobody knew where it came from, and the video recorder and tape was destroyed in the water."

I went online to the website of the boat that Bella was on. I checked the schedule, and started to cry when I saw that it was the only ship from Washington to Florida this morning. Bella was dead. No doubt about it. Even if she was one of the 5 that weren't found, she probably died after getting carried off somewhere. I knew that Renee would want to know. I picked up the phone, and started to dial her cell phone number.

Phil's POV

Renee laughed at one of her friend's jokes. She was a little bit too drunk, for we were having a party at one of her friend's houses. I saw that she was getting tired, and said, "Maybe we should go home soon, honey."

"Okay," she said. Then her cell phone rang, and her hand fell to her pocket to pick it up. "Hello?" she said in a loopy voice. "Oh, hey, Charlie," she replied.

"What?" At this point, I was really wishing that I could hear both ends of the conversation. She rushed into the living room and turned on the TV. The first channel that turned on was the news. "Most of the bodies had their waterproof ID's in their purses or wallets. There were 19 bodies unidentified, and 5 bodies not yet found. We have the tickets, and know the names of those unidentified and not here, though we do not know who is who. These people are: Ellema Bricero, Brad Shorting, Katherine Catorce, Huslu Yingu, Louis Miller, Anthony Redding, Alexis Giamani, Jonathan Mobel, Warren Juiker, Jane Inghev, Yahaira Kilet, Yolanda Kilet, Victoria Cunter, Camilla

Ondereno, Dallas Lamotzo, Fabiana Guinmer, Tamia Omvisenta, Isabella Swan, Paco Tyunga, Valerie Jincosum, Earl Nunacyat, Olivia Hun, Kalil Varasono, and Quinn Iovoni."

I stood there, stunned. Bella was dead? Well, there was still a 5-person chance. But the odds were against us. Renee wouldn't move, she just stood there, glaring at the TV, although no one was listening to the words. All of her friends stood there, not knowing what to say. They had all met Bella before. They were also in shock, but not as much as me. And I wasn't as in shock as Renee. She almost blacked out. I took the phone from her hands and said to Charlie, "Hello? Charlie? Are you still there?"

"Oh, hi, Phil. Sorry, I was just watching the news, and they said Bella's name."

"Should we come down to Washington?"

"If you want. I don't know where the funeral's going to be. Probably down here."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few hours." I hung up, and walked Renee out of the house. She didn't say anything, and her eyes barely moved. I walked her out to the car, and we headed to the airport.

Edward's POV

I sat on a beach while the others searched for Bella. I knew she wasn't here, her scent wasn't on any part of the island. But they wanted to be sure. I knew that this island was no use.

The others came up behind me. "Let me guess," I said to them. "No Bella?"

"Yeah," Alice answered.

"Why are we doing this, then? Victoria could kill her at any minute. If we know that she isn't there, then why are we wasting time looking anyway? She could die if we don't get there in time!"

She sighed, and sat down next to me on the beach, while the rest of them went to discover a nearby island. "Look, Edward, we're doing the best we can," she said.

"I know, but we're wasting time, and I want to find Bella now."

Her face went white, and she got a far-off look in her eyes. I just had a vision. Bella's okay. She's on an island somewhere, and there's a little kid with her. Maybe 12. And there's Victoria and 2 of her friends, and Bella's being mistreated, but she's alright. And I agree about wasting time. I'll talk to them about it. Maybe tell a little white lie to get the job done."

She left me alone to ponder my thoughts about Bella so that she could go talk to the rest of the family.

Though I believed that I was damned, I decided to pray. _God, please don't let Bella die. She doesn't deserve it. If anyone deserves death, it's me. I got her into this mess. If we hadn't fallen in love, Victoria wouldn't be after her. So kill me, not her. Please. She means so much to me. It doesn't matter if I live or die, and live my afterlife in hell. It's better than having her die. So please let us find her. I know I don't pray a whole lot. But she hasn't done anything wrong. Don't blame her. Blame me. Amen._

**Okay. That chapter's done. Hoped you liked it. I'm gonna see how you guys respond to reviews without blackmail. So review. If you don't I'll go back to my old blackmail methods, and it won't be fun. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Race

**I'm really sorry about not updating. My annoying little sister got me banned from the computer. Idiotic. But I'll do it again if you don't review! You know you don't want it to happen again. So review or else! By the way, I've decided that this is going to end pretty soon. I think that there are going to be 2 more chapters. And that includes an epilogue. So…. yeah.**

Race

Bella's POV

"Get up you fucker!" I woke up with a jump from my dream about Edward. The 3 vampires were standing over Huslu and I, with mean glares on their faces. I sat up, looking at them questioningly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. They wanted to make me suffer. They wouldn't kill me yet. Would they?

"We have decided to play a game," said Victoria. Uh oh. That can't mean anything good. "Ellema, would you care to explain?"

"Gladly. What happens is that every day, we give you a different task to do. We also give you a time limit. Don't worry, even for a human these tasks are able to be done. But if you don't finish in the time limit, you both die."

At the mention of death, Huslu, yet again, went pale. "Your first task," Tamia picked up, "is to finish a race."

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. A race? Huslu was beaming with pride, probably some track star. But not me. How was I supposed to run without tripping?

"You need to run from here," Victoria said, pointing at the ground. "Straight through to the end of the island."

I gaped. All that distance? My clumsiness wasn't going to help. "You have to hold hands the whole way, and get there in 8 minutes." My jaw dropped even further. That was almost 2 miles! I was the worst runner in my class! We were never going to be able to pull this off!

"When do we start?" asked Huslu, who was just ready to get it over with, not yet knowing about my clumsiness.

"Now," said Tamia, an evil grin taking place on her face. And I'd thought that she was half nice.

"Go!" yelled Ellema, and they all ran to the end of the island. Huslu and I stood there, stunned. Then we remembered that if we didn't finish, we died, and started to sprint into the trees. The hot sand was stinging my feet, and I hadn't had a drink in 12 hours. I wasn't ready for this. Huslu would have faired if I was already dead. I felt my foot cracking, and falling to the right into he tan ground. I screamed in pain, both physical and emotional for I knew that I had let Huslu down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Huslu asked. He was crying, which meant he already knew the answer.

"I'll try," I said, defeated. And then I heard running behind me. I turned around, scared, just in time to see him. My Edward was standing behind me.

Edward's POV

This was hopeless. Would we ever find Bella? It was almost as if she was right in front of me, but I couldn't find her. When would I see her again? Would I? Millions of questions ran through my head, and I couldn't stop them.

We had just finished another island, and I knew that Bella was going to die if we didn't find her today. I saw our net destination in the distance. We swam towards it, as fast as we could, in a vain attempt to find Bella. Halfway there, I smelled it. Her scent. She was here. My Bella was here. Not dead.

I raced to the island, not stopping to wait up for my family when I hit the sand. I ran into a group of trees. Too find the angel on the ground, holding her ankle, with another boy above her. She jumped a little, and turned around, and caught my eye. "Edward?" she whispered.

I smiled, and ran to her side. She jumped into my arms with her good foot. She cried into my shoulder as the other kid just watched. "Bella," I said into her ear.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more."

"I love James," a voice said to our right. Victoria was holding the kid by the neck, threatening to kill him. I heard, _Oh my god, why me? _run through his head. I wondered the same thing.

**Tada! Okay. Only 2 more chapters! REVIEW!**


	8. Rescue

**Okay, I have to admit, I'm really confused. First, a lot of people are saying, "Oh, I love your story! It's on my favorite stories list!" Or he occasional "Uh….. did you even read the books? This story sucks!" But for Chapter 6 of Shipwreck and Chapter 6 of Draft, I got nothing. I'm confused (as I said before). Nobody reviewed! Did somebody send hate mail about me? Because if they did, don't believe them. Should I just stop this story? Make another one? Does anybody even like this story? Ranting is fun. Also, in the last chapter I said that I was going to make 1 more chapter and an epilogue, but I've decided to make 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Unless nobody reviews again. Then I'll probably just stop writing on fanfiction at all. I'm sad. Oh well. Wait. I just realized something's probably up with the email. Yeah, that's it. I sent myself a review and didn't get it. Stupid email. Anyway, sorry about the annoying rant above. And also, sorry about not updating yesterday. There was a family sickness. Heart attack. But don't worry, everybody's ok (in my family). Oh, and also, about the trees. They are palm trees. I think I forgot that, but think. They're on a tropical island. This is pretty much all action. It'll probably be a little choppy. Sorry.**

Rescue

Huslu's POV

We ran. I ran harder than I ever had in my life. Bella ran slower, trying to avoid things on the ground. I tried to pull her into running at top speed, but she didn't. Whatever. She had been doing this longer than me. It was probably best if I did what she did.

But I was wrong. She fell, screaming down the way, into the sand, and I heard her foot breaking. She started to put pressure on her ankle, to ease the pan, as I walked over to her. I felt a tear sliding down my face as I asked Bella, my voice cracking in between my question, "Bella, are you okay?" Not that I needed to know. I already did.

"I'll try," she replied, already knowing that I knew. She tried to get up, but whirled around when something appeared behind her. It was a man. He had bronze hair, and his skin was deathly pale. He was wearing a black shirt, that was obviously wet from swimming. His topaz eyes smoldered, and his skin dazzled in the light. He was a vampire.

I was immediately afraid of him. I stepped back into the shadows in hope that he wouldn't see me. But Bella wasn't afraid. "Edward?" she asked, obviously not believing it. Edward just smiled back, and I realized that they were in love. He ran at vampire speed to her, and she used her left foot to jump up into the air, where he caught her. He held her for a little bit, embracing each other, and I saw Edward whisper something into her ear, and then Bella said something back. I was straining too hard to hear the 3rd exchanging of words, that I didn't realize as someone crept up behind me. Suddenly, two strong hands wrapped around my neck, and I my throat closed. There was only a little passage to breathe. "I love James," my attacker said, and I realized that it was Victoria. Edward, who was carrying Bella, spun around, and realized what was happening. I gasped for breath.

"Let him go," Bella said in my defense. "He can't breathe!"

"So?" retorted Victoria.

"He's gonna die!!!"

"That's what we wanted in the first place."

A new melodical voice rang out. "You're going to let him go, or you're going to die."

The grip around my throat tightened. Even that little gasp of breath was unreachable now. Somehow I couldn't see, and the gasp of breath from before wasn't enough. My eyelids bore down upon my eyes, and I stayed conscious enough to feel the hands around my neck let go. I tumbled into the hot sand as I lost the fight to stay alive. _I'm dead_, I realized. I stared into the black space of my eyelids, dreaming of heaven.

Bella's POV

Huslu wheezed, and I knew that he couldn't breathe. "Let him go," I begged. "He can't breathe!"

"So?"

"He's gonna die!"

"That's what we wanted in the first place."

I couldn't deal with this. Huslu was going to die, and it was all my fault. I dragged him into this mess. And now I couldn't drag him out. I was about to burst into tears again, when rescue came. The rest of the family appeared behind Victoria, and Alice said to her, "You're going to let him go, or you're going to die."

Huslu's neck became smaller as Victoria squeezed harder. The Cullens put their hand around Victoria's neck, but Victoria didn't let go. Huslu's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he swayed back and forth. His eyelids fluttered down over his eyes, and his head drooped. Victoria let go in defeat, and he crashed to the ground. Edward ran, with me still in his arms, to pick him up. He bent over, and I felt another pair of hands around my waist. I looked up. Victoria wasn't going to give up so easily.

She tugged one way, and Edward the other. I tried to undo her grasp; around my torso, but she wouldn't' let go. I screamed as pain gripped through me. Having 2 vampires pull on you 2 different ways is not fun! Luckily, Alice stepped in.

She jumped on Victoria's head, and for a few seconds, she was stunned. Alice beckoned to the other Cullens to jump in. And they did. They all jumped on top of her, smothering her, pushing her to the ground. Meanwhile, Edward tended to me. "Bella!" he cried after he realized that when he was trying to get me from Victoria hurt me. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him, thinking he was crazy. He realized that, but took it the wrong way. "I know," he said. "I'm such a dick for asking you to forgive me. I mean we almost ripped open your stomach! You must be in so-"

"Stop!" I yelled at him. "You did nothing wrong! Victoria was going to kill us and you came to the rescue! I'd be dead if it weren't for you. And even if that hadn't happened and you'd hurt me, I know that you wouldn't do it on purpose. You're forgiven. Okay?"

He nodded, appreciating my cooperation. I kissed him on lips, and for once, he didn't hold himself back. Tamia and Ellema did. They pulled him farther into the trees. I screamed for Carlisle, and everyone was next to me in a flash. "They took Edward!" I screamed, and they all immediately ran into the darkness, their skin not sparkling anymore. Before I knew what was going on, I was on Alice's back, though I didn't know how I'd gotten there. We were running, and I could see Edward trying to fight off Ellema and Tamia while they were running, but he couldn't fend off 2. He was virtually right in front of us, and I could almost reach out and touch him. We reached out to each other, and held hands. But Ellema yanked him back, too fast for him to let go. I flew from Alice's back into Edward. "Get off, asshole!" yelled Tamia. But Edward held me tight so that they couldn't force me off. I looked back, to see Huslu starting to wake on Carlisle's back. His face went white as he realized what was going on.

The others were gaining on Ellema and Tamia. They knew that they were going to have to throw us off if they wanted to live. They both worked to untangle me from Edward's arms, while both of us fought to stay together. But a human and a vampire can't win against 2 vampires. Ellema held me in one hand while she helped Tamia with Edward with the other. They threw Edward to the right, and Edward screamed at me, "BELLA!!!" But the rest of the Cullens were right on their tail. I'd be okay. I hoped.

Ellema handed my head over to Tamia, who had revenge plastered all over her face. This didn't look good. Ellema punched me in the stomach, and I screamed and cringed, but she still held my feet, and continued to punch and kick me, while Tamia strangled me, only letting me get air long enough to live. They wanted me to suffer before they killed me. I didn't know how they would kill me, but I hoped the Cullens could catch up before then. I started to cry again as I saw Edward in the front, guilt obviously breaking out in his face. He really needed to stop thinking that it was his fault. Besides, I was sure that he would get up here in time.

But he didn't. The 2 vampires got ready to throw me, by swinging me back and forth. I felt the hands leave my sides, and soon I was flying into the air. They had thrown me hard, and I was going faster than the Cullens could run. As I spun through the air, I saw them growing smaller, and someone screaming Edward's name. It wasn't until I closed my mouth that I realized it was me. Edward sped up as I crashed into a thick palm tree. I felt my back breaking, and I went limp. But I went straight through it, and crashed into the sand. I was on my back, and the pain was unbearable. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I heard the creaking of the tree, and saw that a small piece of bark was all that was keeping it up. I kept my head up just long enough to see it crack into 2 pieces. "Edward," I whispered. The tree bore down on top of me.

**2 more chapters! REVIEW!!! I know it isn't working, but it might be working by the time you read this. So review!**


	9. Bite

**Hello peoples! My email is working now! YAY! Also, all of my emails from the past 3 days just came in one big thing, so I had about 50 emails. So I only responded to he ones that were more than, "Oh no! I wonder what's gonna happen? Update soon!" Those are really nice, but when you've got 50, you can only reply to the important ones. Sorry! Also, this is the last chapter. There's also going to be an epilogue after this, but that's usually not a chapter. So don't be surprised when all of a sudden you see that it's an epilogue. **

Bite

Edward's POV

Ellema pulled Bella off of me as we fought to stay with each other. It was hopeless, though. I started to attack Tamia to get back to Bella, but she threw me to the ground before I could do anything. I watched as they got farther and farther away, all the time crying out, "BELLA!" I scurried up as I hit the sand, trying to catch up to Bella before they did anything to hurt her. But I was too late. They started to kick and punch Bella. Tamia was choking her, not giving her much air. As Bella cried out in pain, I accelerated myself faster. The kid whimpered in fear behind me. Alice stumbled on a sand dune. But I didn't take noticed. All I saw was Bella cringing under Ellema's fists. All I heard was Bella's gasps for breath as Tamia strangled her.

And then they did the unthinkable. My eyes widened in horror as they threw her. She was going even faster than me! She screamed my name as she zoomed faster than a human could see through the air. I could hear her vertebrae cracking as she crashed into a thick palm tree. Splinters of wood flew everywhere. There was only a small piece of bark holding up the rest of the tree. I tried to will it to stay stiff. But it bent, first to the right, and then to the left. It finally stopped somewhere in the middle, where it snapped in two. I saw as Bella's head fell down, while the tree started to fall. I heard her whisper, "Edward." I tried to get there in time, and I knew that I was going faster than I ever had. But it wasn't enough. The 2 vampires throwing her with all of their strength lead up to her going faster than anything I'd ever seen before. She had been going at leas 3 times as fast as me. But I saw her eyes close as the palm tree landed on her. Her neck rolled to one side as it was hit by a long, green leaf. She stopped breathing as the trunk landed on her stomach and chest. Her heart was beating faster and faster with every millisecond. I was there before a second had pas, kneeling by her side, throwing the trunk off of her limp body.

"Bella?" I asked frantically. "Bella, can you hear me? Carlisle!" I yelled for him, hoping that he could run faster than he already was. I cradled Bella in my arms as the others caught up. I heard her heartbeat slowing down from its fast pace. She still wasn't breathing.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as he finally arrived. "She won't breathe, her heartbeat keeps changing tempo... What's wrong with her?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Carlisle got down on his knees and began to study Bella. "I'm not entirely sure. Try giving her CPR." I laid her down in the sand and pinched her nose. I leaned down, giving 2 breaths until I saw her chest rise. She was breathing. Definitely a good sign. But her heart rate was slowing down even more. If it kept going at this rate, it would stop beating in a matter of minutes.

"What about her heart rate?" I continued.

"There's no way to help that. We've done almost everything we can. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. If we start to lose her, well… we'll have to go to our last resort." I almost broke down at even the thought of that.

I looked at Bella gain. I wouldn't if I didn't have to. But if I did…

"Bella," I whispered in her ear in a vain hope that she could hear me. "Don't give up. Please. For me. I love you." A confused look came on her face. A single tear rolled down her face. We must have been there for hours. Just sitting there, me holding Bella, her lying in my arms, unconscious.

After a while, Bella took a sharp intake of breath. Her heartbeat quickened again, and then fell dramatically. It rose and fell while I rocked her back and forth. I kissed her lips and cheek, desperate for a way to make her wake up. But there was only one way to save her.

"Edward…" said Carlisle.

"I know," I replied. I wish I didn't. This was all my fault. I should have gone with her. If I had I could've stopped this whole thing. But I didn't.

I took a deep breath, and sun my sharp teeth into her sharp flesh.

**Tada!!! Okay, that's the last chapter! There's an epilogue coming. Almost over! Review or the epilogue won't come! And the epilogue is going to be a rare event! It's going to be the only writing that I've ever done on fanfiction that is 100 fluff! So you have to review! HAHAHAHA! Also, sorry that this is so short.  
**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue! YAY! It's over! Well, not yet, but after you read this, it will be. Just to let you know, this takes place in the Bahamas. Also, in case you don't get this when it says, "It's a wedding, honey," this is their wedding. But if you couldn't figure that out, your IQ level probably isn't too high. Go to school.**

Epilogue

Huslu's POV

I stared at the suit as if it were a demon, or an omen just waiting to kill me. Wait. Bad wording. "Mom, do I really have to wear this?" I moaned.

"It's a wedding, honey. You don't wear a t-shirt to weddings. Now just put it on." My mom, with her black skin, looked good in the white dress that she was wearing. "Hurry up, you've got to go get the rings."

I nodded, and she walked out of the room to give me some privacy. As I took off the black shirt, I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't even half as gorgeous as Edward. I doubted that I ever would be. All I could hope was that someone would love me as much as Edward and Bella loved each other.

"Huslu? Where are you?" I heard Carlisle yell from the hallway. "We need to start!"

"I'll be right out!" I answered. I continued to put on my tight suit, anxious to get the wedding going. I walked out in the white tuxedo, where Carlisle stood waiting in the same attire.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied. He handed me the pillow holding the 2 rings on it. One of them, obviously Edward's, was made of pure gold. It took muscle to hold up the pillow with that on it. The words _My Bella _were engraved into the side. The other, Bella's, had a giant red ruby in it. It almost outdid the rest of the ring. The perimeter of the jewel was surrounded by studded diamonds. They were both placed on the pillow, ready to be taken off and put on fingers.

"Let's go," he said, and I followed him to where everyone was lined up, ready to go down the aisle.

Edward's POV

I stood in the hot sand, waiting for the wedding to begin. I was impatient, but tried my best not to show it. I wanted to be with Bella forever. As soon as I could. I looked at the small crowd that was waiting. The only people here were my family, hers, Huslu, and his mom. Bella's family consisted of Charlie, Renee, Phil, a few aunts and uncles, and a lot of cousins. Of course, the humans, all except for Huslu, were told that there was a mutant chemical reaction on the island when we were saving Bella. Huslu was the only one to escape. We were all now "mutated", and sparkled in the sunlight. We had hired another vampire (family friend from Alaska) to marry us. So nobody was going to be scared of us because of our dazzling skin. Everyone was either in on the truth or a lie.

The aisle was made of velvet, with a strip of white silk put on top of it. This was the section closed off for weddings, so there was a gazebo in the sand. I was inside it, along with the priest. There was an orchestra surrounding the gazebo, only leaving room for Bella to step up.

They started to play Bella's lullaby, and I took a deep breath as the wedding started. Jasper and Emmett entered, both being the best man. I couldn't decide. Their skin was sparkling in the sun. They both went to the right, the area where the men go. Next came Alice, being the maid of honor. It seemed as she danced down the aisle, with her being so graceful and what not. Also shining, she went to the right, making room for the flower girl. Huslu entered, looking very uncomfortable in his white tux. He handed the pillow to the vampire priest **(A/N: I'm not entirely sure if that's what usually happens. I haven't been to a wedding since I was 3, where I was the ring bearer. So I have no idea. I'm just guessing)** and stepped off to the side. The priest put the pillow on the railing of the gazebo. The flower girl started to throw flowers as she walked down the aisle. She was one of Bella's cousins, named Marcy. She had black hair, like Bella. She was 13, and was wearing the same dress as all the other girls. White, strapless, coming down in a V, ending down in the ankles. Apparently she and Bella were very close back in Phoenix. I saw Huslu looking at her, and his thoughts were…. wow. I didn't know 13 year-olds could be so mature. Marcy took her place next to Alice.

And then I saw her. She was stunning. Her skin wasn't just sparkling. It seemed as if it were retaliating the sunlight. She looked great in the black dress that she was wearing. Everyone was staring at her, and her beauty. Alice had taken full responsibility of making her like that. She had done her hair, make-up, and nails. But I didn't believe it. Bella was gorgeous before Alice had given her an extreme makeover. Hell, she was gorgeous even before she was a vampire. She was my love. My life. My Bella.

Bella's POV

I saw him standing in the gazebo, looking beautiful, as always. He smiled at me, that crooked smile that I loved so much. I beamed back. Charlie and I started to walk down the aisle, towards Edward. My eyes were on him the whole time, and vice versa. When we reached him, I gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek, and he gave me a hug. "Go get married," he whispered in my ear. I nodded to him, and turned around to My Edward. I stepped up onto the gazebo, and we held hands.

"I'm ready," I said to him.

"Humor me," he replied. I rolled my eyes. The vampire priest started to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today…. yada yada yada……. (1 hour later) You may now kiss the bride." I jumped into Edward's arms as he pushed his lips into mine. Everyone clapped for us, but we paid them no attention. We were immersed in each other. Edward carried me to the limo that would take us to the reception. The doorman shut the door, and Edward sat me down in his lap.

We started to kiss, and I asked him, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"No," he said. "Don't start that again. It's the other way around."

"How do you figure that?"

"Think about it. You came to Italy to rescue me from committing suicide. And what did I do for you? I told you that I didn't love you and broke your heart. I don't deserve you, Bella."

"Edward! We've had this conversation before! You only told me that you didn't love me because you wanted me to have a normal life! When you figured out that I was even more miserable, you came back. Trying to give me a normal life even though you still loved me was nice. Even though it hurt even worse, it just proves that you love me. And you rescued me from James and Victoria! Stop beating yourself up!"

"How about we both deserve each other?"

I thought about it. "That could work," I replied. He smiled, and we went back to making out. We didn't even notice when the car stopped. Of course, the driver just opened the door to the whole world to see us making out. But, of course, it didn't matter when I was with Edward.

The reception was great. Edward and I danced all night long, never getting tired. I even caught a quick glance of Huslu asking Marcy to dance. She accepted, and they made their way next to us on the dance floor.

When it was over, around 3 o' clock in the morning, I said goodbye to all the guests, and thanked them for coming. When everyone was gone, we walked back to the limo, and went to the 5-star hotel that had been booked for our honeymoon. It was perfect. It had an immense bed, big enough to fit 10 (not that we would want to)! We sat down in it, and began to talk to each other.

"Well, now I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said.

"Yep," he replied.

"Now we get to spend eternity together."

"Yep."

"You want to have sex, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Good. Me too.

We lunged for each other. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you more," Edward said. That had become our new joke. He caressed me, and I rubbed his back. I forgot what being sad felt like.

I was with Edward. I was with the love of my life. That was all that mattered. It was all that ever mattered. I looked back into his beautiful face. I stared into his mysterious topaz eyes. "Not true."

**YAY FOR FLUFF!!! All done! It's over! Draft is still up though! I think I'm going to make a sequel. And if you decide to read the sequel when it comes out, don't forget about Marcy! She'll be a main character. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
